heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles later called '' Tales of the TMNT'' is an anthology comic book series published by Mirage Studios presenting additional stories featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their supporting cast as a companion book to the main Turtles comic series filling in the gaps of continuity in the TMNT universe. It was published in two distinct volumes. Volume 1 The title's first run was from 1987–1989, released in alternating months with the regular Eastman & Laird book, with Ryan Brown and Jim Lawson handling the writing and artwork. Although only seven issues of Volume 1 of Tales were published, it provided an opportunity to expand the TMNT character roster to include such characters as Nobody, Leatherhead, Rat King, Complete Carnage, and Radical - most of which went on to feature in the main title. Tales is also notable for borrowing a unique tradition that originated in Creepy magazine: an opening splash page would feature an introduction by a TMNT character and conclude with the ominous line, "Let me tell you a story." This page also served as a showcase of sorts for a variety of guest artists. The title ceased publication in 1989 when the TMNT became a licensed property. Jim Lawson moved to Mirage's ongoing TMNT series while Ryan Brown shifted toward art and design work for TMNT licensees, including the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures title from Archie Comics. Volume 2 Sixteen years later, under the direction of Stephen Murphy, a relaunch of the series began publication in January 2004. The new Tales of the TMNT (as the covers read) focused on events that occur throughout the Turtles' lives, including some of the "lost" fifteen years occurring between TMNT Volumes 2 and 4. Issue #25 featured the return of the original Tales creative team of Brown and Lawson. This revived title maintained the tradition of including a "Let me tell you a story" splash page at the beginning of every issue, in homage to its 1980s predecessor. In May 2010, the second volume ended its run with a total of 70 issues, ten times as many as its predecessor. Collected books The original series' entire run has been collected twice as trade paperbacks, first in 1989 and again in 2007. Each version of the trade features new story contents, with the 1989 edition featuring a new 10 page back-up story at the end written & drawn by Jim Lawson. The 2007 edition features a new 27-page story by Lawson entitled "Spinal Tapped" with this story taking place after issue #7 and a 4-page epilogue by Murphy & Lawson. The 2007 edition does not collect the new back-up story from the 1989 edition. Additionally, the 2007 edition also features new opening splash pages, omitting the original opening splash pages completely. Six volumes of the Tales of the TMNT Volume 2 series have been collected, selecting random issues, or based on linked themes/characters. Volume 1: *The Collected Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 (Dec. 1989) *Tales of the TMNT: Original Vol. 1 Series Treasury Edition (Nov. 2007) Volume 2: *Tales of the TMNT Collected Books Vol. I -reprints Tales of the TMNT Volume II #1, 10, 16, 18 & 26 (Oct. 2006) *Tales of the TMNT Collected Books Vol. II -reprints Tales of the TMNT Volume II #5 and all four issues of "Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight" (Jan. 2007) *Tales of the TMNT Collected Books Vol. III -reprints Tales of the TMNT Volume II #6, 20, 24, 27 and 28 (June, 2007) *Tales of the TMNT Collected Books Vol. IV -reprints Tales of the TMNT Volume II #3, 4, 13, 14 and 33 (Sept. 2007) *Tales of the TMNT Collected Books Volume V -reprints Tales of the TMNT Volume II #2, 9, 15, 17 and 25 (Feb. 2008) Volume 1+2 IDW Imprint: * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 1, Tales of the TMNT Volume I'' #1-4 + Extras (December 2012) * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 2, Tales of the TMNT Volume I'' #5-7 (April 2013) * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 3, Tales of the TMNT Volume II'' #1-4 (October 2013) * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 4, Tales of the TMNT Volume II'' #5-8 (May 2014) * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 5, Tales of the TMNT Volume II'' #9-12 (August 2014) * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 6, Tales of the TMNT Volume II'' #13-16 (November 2014) * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 7, Tales of the TMNT Volume II'' #17-20 (August 2015) External links *Official site *Comic series overview *Comic cover archive Category:1987 comic debuts Category:Comics featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Mirage Studios titles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics Category:Massachusetts in fiction